User blog:Bobisdacool1/How to Make a Level Popular
To start out with, let me just say that there is no definite way to get a level popular. In fact, most good levels do not get popular on even the second or third try. These are just the steps that I've found to work best for me. Also note, I haven't followed this advice every time I've made a level (hence why I have a sword throw, glass break, and bottle run that have barely any plays. Just trust me; if you think you can make a unique version of a frequent level type, you're probably mistaken.) Step 1 Figure out what kind of level you're going to make. If the level you are thinking of can be made in only 5 minutes, it's probably not very good and you should try a little harder. Get out pencil and paper and sketch out your level. If you ignore this advice and just make the level as you go along, it's going to feel choppy and your end result won't run as smoothly. Your level needs to be like a book - it needs a clear beginning, middle, and end. Step 2 If you're about to make a sword throw, just stop now. Somebody's already thought of that, bub. In fact, there are probably 3 new sword throws that have just been added to the level browser in the time it takes you to finish this sentence. Just trust me. Try to make a level that doesn't fit under one of the ones listed here . If you decide not to heed my advice, at least make your level unique and stand out from all the rest (and no, "Red Sword Throw" does not count as unique. Try a little harder.) Step 3 Are you putting a box around your character that prevents you from escaping?! Did you just type "rate 5" and "restart" in the same text box?!?! Are you drawing crappy-quality nude women?!?!?! If so, please stick your right hand out, palm turned to the left, and bring your hand across your face with enough force to leave a hand print behind. Good. That should knock some sense into you. If it doesn't, please leave now. Nobody wants you on Happy Wheels or this site. Step 4 Now that you have a decent level in mind, start creating it. Make sure you see it through to the end. If you have any doubts or you are considering just making it a demo, please take a long pause to decide if you really want to go through with it. If you can't focus on something long enough to make a full level about it, it's back to the drawing board. Or, if you are going to make it a demo level, make sure to work on a full version. A half-baked level is not a good level. Don't give me that "shape limit reached" bs either - there's a way to bypass that and if you don't know how either check out my level explaining it here or ask in the comments section. Step 5 Finish creating your level. Make sure you test it multiple times to work out any bugs and test its play-ability. The level editor has more lag than the actual game so don't worry if your level runs at only 10 fps. If you need help using the tools or creating features, look at the articles on this wiki or ask me or any of the other people on this site. Except for if you're trying to make vehicles like those made by Termenoil , because I have no clue how he does that. You'll have to ask him here , if he still uses this wiki. Step 6 Get a friend or someone else to test out your level. If it's so difficult that it makes them rage-quit or it's so random that they have no idea what they're supposed to do, you'll want to fix that. Note: There's a difference between difficult levels and challenging levels. Challenging levels are stimulating and rely on the player's skill, while difficult levels are annoying and based mostly on luck and avoiding bugginess. For instance, "WeirdFrozenCavern1.1" is challenging while the boss battle in "Happy Souls" is difficult. Step 7 You are now ready to submit your level. I have found that the best time to submit a level is between 6:00 and 8:00 pm US Eastern Time, but really anytime works. Just note that you don't want to submit your levels after 11:00 pm because it will be removed from the list of levels from "today" after midnight due to the new update, instead of after 24 hours like it used to be. After you publish your level, find it in the user level browser and give it a rating. Send the link to me or other people so we can rate it. Just note that we rate levels fairly so we will not rate your level 5 unless it truly deserves it. Step 8 Take a breather. After all that hard work creating the level, you must be anxious to see it get popular. Take a break for a few hours to take your mind off things, because it'll take some time for people to play it and rate it. Don't keep refreshing the page like you're an obsessed teenager on Facebook - TJF has enough server problems as it is. Step 9 After going away fro a few hours, check back on the progress. In order for your level to make it onto the weekly list for most played / highest rated, it'll need to get on the list for today. This means that it should have over 2000 plays and at least 20 ratings with an average above 4.5 stars. If you don't see it on the list yet, give it a little more time. Check back the next day, if you have to. Step 10 If your level didn't make it on the today list, and got barely any plays or ratings, it's not going to get popular. You'll need to resubmit it. Before you just go ahead and publish it again, see if there is anything that might be worth changing that might've caused it not to be successful. Check to see if there are any replays highlighting bugs or glitches that need to be fixed. Make whatever changes you deem necessary, and resubmit the level. Follow Steps 7 through 10 until your level gets popular, or until it becomes clear that your level isn't good enough to make it. If you have any comments or questions, don't hesitate to ask me. I hope this helps! Category:Blog posts